


THE BLINDMAN

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Team chief Jeno and profiler Renjun try to solve a case of serial killer...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: noren





	1. HE CAME BACK?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this will be longass story and I will update other chapters too.. Fyi their ages are different and jeno is 31, Renjun is 28 and Jisung is 26 in the fic... I didn't check after writing it so you might find so many grammatical mistakes here so I'm sorry...

It's beginning of September but the weather in Seoul is still too hot as if it's still midsummer... Even taking a cold shower didn't help Jeno at all. When he takes a step out he realises his house is much cooler but he shrugs and starts the engine to the adress his assistant sent to him. 

When he parks his car in front of kindergarten he can see a little crowd next to pink slide and people who are trying to see what's happening from their buildings' window... 

"Mr Lee!! Over here!" 

His assistant,Park Jisung,waved him... It's obvious the boy is also feeling hot under the autumn sun but more focused on the dead body in front of him.

"Good morning Mr Lee" 

Before his assistant the public prosecutor comes to him and shakes his hand. Jeno notices his hands are cold and for a second he is disgusted how his own hands are sweating. 

"Good morning Mr Kim"

His eyes are peeking at the victim next to the slide... It feels oddly familiar,not the victim but the way of murder. He takes plastic gloves and a mask without saying anything and crocthes next to the victim. His jaw was smashed because of the bullet that entered the nape and took out of the jaw,the victim's eyes are blindfolded with a red pongee... 

"Did you find any toy next to him?" 

He finally speaks and looking at his assistant. The boy nods and points behind the victim and Jeno sees a green little car under the victim's bloody hand.

"How did you know there's a toy there?" 

Jeno looks up to the public prosecutor and takes off his gloves, slowly putting his mask down to his chin 

"I thought you knew-

"In 2012 there was a serial killer that no one could catch.. Looks like he decided to appear again"

Jeno and Mungyu looks towards the boy who is coming to them carefully... Jeno looks a little bit annoyed and the hot weather has the biggest part in here.

"A normal citizen aren't allowed to come in here! Can't you see the sign? " 

He says and gestures other cops to take the boy away but the other shows his ID card

"I'm Huang Renjun,profiler from criminology department" 

He bows and smiles softly,slowly putting plastic gloves on his hands

"I'd like to meet at the office but who would guess 'the blindman' come back?"

"So you know..."

"Yeah I worked on it but that time I was in academy and I didn't have much information or had chance to investigate"

Jeno nods and watches the boy for a while... The boy named Renjun asked if he could take the blindfold off and asking if they get to learn things about victim but things are still new and the results haven't come out yet.

The boy is looking like in his middle 20s, obviously younger than Jeno and he is definitely not giving vibe to be a policeman

"Mr Lee?"

Jeno snaps his head and sees the public prosecutor is looking at him, waiting for some explanations

"Ahh sorry you probably don't know cause you were working on another area that time.. Though it was a huge new that everyone knows"

The other didn't mind the last part that it was obvious the team chef is being savage

"In 2012 on January 2nd the first murder happened,and contunied with 4th and 6th. All the victims were killed with same way,a bullet that entered their nape and came out from their jaw,eyes were closed with red pongee and they always had a toy with them"

"Like a ritual" 

The new profiler says and takes off his gloves and mask like Jeno did. He puts his hands on his tiny waist and sighs 

"The murders happened till the end of year every 2nd,4th and 6th days of the months... All polices cooperated but no one would be able to caught the murderer" 

The man nods and starts to bites his bottom lip while thinking,he rubs his jaw and finally talks

"What's the date of today?"

Jisung comes closer to them 

"2nd on September"

The boy says. The humid weather isn't helping and he uses his hands to make a fan.

"The date and the way of murder matches... He absolutely came back"

The assistant talks again,his voice is eager and Jeno is suprised how he finds the energy...He eyes the victim and clenches his jaw. Somethings look fishy that he is still can't figure it out.

"It's better not to talk early. This could also be imposter" 

Renjun says,he is also eyeing the victim and contunies talking

"The way of murder and the date might matches but to think of it it's been 8 years... And if it's the real 'blindman' shouldn't he start to kill 2nd on January like the first murder?" 

Jisung wants to say something but he gives up,noticing Renjun might be right about it.

"Yeah I also think same way.. And all the victims of 'Blindman' were child molester yet we don't know who is this man" 

He points the victim next to the slide then brushes his hair back...

Jisung hands a paper cup of coffee to Renjun who is tapping his pencil to his desk and lost in his thoughts yet he smiles to Jisung...

"So you're older than me 2 years??"

He says,voice is too deep but soft that Renjun chuckles... Its like the boy is much younger than him

"Yeah you can call me hyung if you want to... I don't like formalities" 

He sees the younger's eyes sparkle and nods eagerly

"Yah Park Jisung!! Weren't you searching for the victim's identity???" 

The firm voice can be heard and Jisung quickly bows 

"The results have still not come out hy- chief"

The younger goes back to his desk and Renjun eyes the chief,well built handsome man yet he is young that Renjun heard the chief Jeno is so ambitious and never failed once so he became team chief in early age

"If you show him so much affection he slacks off work" 

He says and sits on his chair

"He was about to call you 'hyung' tho"

Jeno chuckles, it's probably the first time he smiles today 

"Yeah... Out of the work he calls me hyung,we were in same academy so we've known each other for so long"

Renjun nods,taking a sip from his coffee and goes back to working on papers in front of him.

"I searched that you're 3 years younger than me"

"You could've asked me instead of making a research" 

He puts the cup away and peeks at the chief with a little smirk

"But yeah so you were already in the action during blindman's case while I was still in academy" 

Jeno nods,trying to remember those days while chewing his bottom lip

"The main team chief was Mr Jung that time and I was in another team... When all cops collaborated for the case I was unintentionally in research team. I don't know much just like other polices but I'm sure Mr Jung knows much more than everyone else"

Jeno puts his hand behind his head and lays his head back on his chair. Because of hot weather he couldn't get sleep well and his chair is uncomfortable 

"Why do you think Mr Jung knows much more?"

"He wanted to catch the suspect much more... And when times went by other support teams had to leave for other cases but Mr Jung didn't give up,he hates losing and that hurt his pride"

"He wanted to be the one to catch the suspect"

Jeno nods in agreement and rubs his eyes,he could sleep right there but Jisung's excited voice doesn't let him

"We found the victim's identity"

The young boy pulls a white board which has all victim's names and their death dates are on it,to the middle. He puts a photo of the latest victim end of the order of other victims

"His name is Park Youngseon,he was 24 and he grew up in orphanage till became an adult. He was working at stationery. In the past he did child molesting that yet he was discharged in a month at the first one and he paid and discharged from the second one"

Both Jeno and Renjun sighs while looking at the picture of the victim... 

"That matches with other victim's"

Jisung says,voice still holds excitement but he can't see the same from others...

"It's still bothering me..."

"The thing why he started years later and not at the beginning of the year right?"

Jeno says as if he reads Renjun's mind. He clicks his tongue and looks at the board

"Today is 2nd of September"

He mumbles but enough for others to hear

"If he wants to complete his ritual that means we will have to wait for 4th and 6th September"

Jisung's eyes widen... He is still not use to how these two mans minds work as if it's one... 

"But twelve and twenty... They don't match"

He says, doesn't expecting a reaction but now the other two are looking at him.

"Twelve has meaning for Blindman... You know even if you add the numbers of dates he killed you will get 12,he started it in 2012 also the barcode numbers are fake and if you add numbers on it you also get 12..."

Renjun sighs deeply... Many things are not matching but also matching that he can lose his mind anytime. 

"I know... It's weird. That's why I think there's a high possibility that this could be imposter... The victim might be orphan but he might had friends or enemies and we should check on them too"

"The manager of the orphanage is still alive?"

"Yeah he lives nearby"

An hour later Jeno and Renjun are looking at the old building in Injoo... They talked to the manager before coming here so the man is probably waiting for them. Jeno opens and holds the entrance door for Renjun and follows him,since there's no elevator they take stairs till 3rd floor and Jeno is already sweating

"You don't like hot weathers..." 

Renjun says before he presses the doorbell

"I hate it!!" 

The other replies just few seconds before the door is opened. A cute looking, short man opens the door with a smile

"You're the cops called me an hour ago,right?" 

His voice is sweet and fits his appearance. The man steps aside so Jeno and Renjun can get inside. Renjun takes a look inside before sitting on old sofa,his eyes are examining the photos on the wall and most of them are black and white... The man can be easily recognised even if there are so many kids around him.

He comes in with cold beverages in his hand and puts the tray on table. His face saddens as if he wasn't the man who opened the door for them,in blink of an eye tears starts to drop from his eyes.

"My Yeongseon... He was too young!! Who would kill him??"

"That's why we are here... He was an orphan so as the manager you must be know him well" 

Jeno says, holding a glass of cold lemonade meanwhile Renjun is looking at the pictures on the wall.

"No way! Everyone loved him,he was good at his classes and always helped his friends from orphanage" 

"Do you still keep in touch kids from orphanage?" 

The man nods quickly to Jeno's question...

"We even meet most of times"

He adds and the silence captures the room for a while 

"Then you must see Youngseon frequently... His workplace is close here"

"Of course we do!! He was like my son and dropped by frequently"

"Then you must know he was a child molester"

Renjun finally speaks and sees the man's face changes color to white,still not figured out is it because of shock or anger

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RIGHT NOW?! MY YEONGSEON WASN'T THA-"

"You said you meet frequently so you must have known that he went to jail twice and maybe before that he molested so many children before getting caught"

Renjun's voice seems normal but he is angry too.. He just tries to keep it in.. The man gets up, eyes widen and he tries to walk on Renjun but stops when Jeno stands in front of him,not saying anything but it is enough to make him step back

"Don't forget that who you're talking to"

The chief says but before they sit down back the old man tells them to get out,still looking furious...

"That was odd" 

Renjun says, waiting for Jeno to respond but the chief is busy to try to lightening his cigarette and having hard times to shield his hand over his twig and lighten it

"Let me do it" 

Renjun takes the lighter and Jeno slowly leans in while making his both wide palms shield,few seconds later a burned tobacco can be smelled

"I know... If you know someone well you know everything,even if they hide something you feel something is fishy"

Jeno finally answers and blows the smoke out of his mouth

"Maybe he is also..."

"Child molester?"

The chief exhales the burned tobacco in his lungs and looks up the building in front of him

"Maybe... Or maybe he doesn't want to imagine a child he raised to be a molester"

He throws the twig and presses on it with his foot before getting inside his car and that time his phone starts to ring, Jisung's name is appeared

"Hyung!!! Can't believe what happened"

As expected Jisung's voice is too excited that even Renjun can hear easily

"What happened?"

"Kim Sangjun is taking the funeral organization of Park Youngseon"

Jeno stops the car to understand... Kim Sangjun?? How could it be? How does he know Park Yeongseon?

"Kim Sangjun?? Gang leader?? How does he know him?"

"Right?! I was suprised but I noticed both were orphan"

"So they were friends"

"Probably but the weird thing is the manager took Park Youngseon with him even if he worked another orphanage so Kim Sangjun and Park Youngseon knew each other for just 2 years... Maybe less"

"Why would he take Park Youngseon with him?"

Renjun asks and Jisung doesn't answer for awhile... Probably couldn't devise Jeno's and Renjun's voices but continues later

"I don't know but till Park Youngseon became an adult and leave the orphanage he took him whenever he goes but after leaving there Park Youngseon and the manager didn't see or call each other"

Renjun rubs his eyes,he feels uneasy and he knows there is something off with the manager... He lied to them,acted he cared Yeongseon...

"Okay we're coming the station so we can talk there" 

Jeno hangs up and starts the engine again. Renjun opens the car's window to get some fresh air... 

"Even thinking about it terrifies me a lot but..." 

Renjun nods, knowing well that what will Jeno say... He is thinking the same.

"We should attend the funeral tomorrow so we can talk to Kim Sangjun" 

Jeno nods in agreement and they don't talk till they reach the station. He sees Jisung is busy with papers and the white board is still in the middle of their desks.

"I searched cctvs but there's no trace of the killer also like his previous murders there's no lead case or fingerprints"

The younger looks so exhausted yet still looking for the papers desperately but stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder

"Go home and get rest a bit" 

Jeno says,not like a team chief but like a brother... His voice is warm and smiling that it's obvious he is seeing Jisung as his younger brother

"But works?"

"It's okay... There are things we will do tomorrow"

Jisung nods and packs his stuffs inside his backpack,waving to the two and leaves.

"Will you keep working or join me at dinner?" 

Renjun smiles, it's obvious he is tired and for his first day in this station it was very hectic. He needs some off time too and takes his jacket he takes off few minutes ago

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere calm"

"Okay but you're paying as a team chief" 

Jeno chuckles and nods while following the boy. The sun has already given his place to the moon and the weather is much calmer than before. They get in the car again and Jeno starts to drive, Renjun is watching the view of Han River.

They get inside a fish restaurant that has view of the river and the cold breeze is softly hitting their faces... After ordering Renjun sighs

"Are you thinking about the case?"

"Yeah... Everyone who looks out from things can say it's Blindman but I don't think so"

"That's the reason Renjun... The killer even if they're imposter or not want people to think that way but there are so many things that don't match" 

Renjun nods,looking for a waiter who brings their orders and thanks softly 

"Jisung should've come too" 

"You say it like you don't like to be alone in a place with me" 

The boy shakes his head quickly and swallow his bite first

"No... I'm totally okay and glad to know that you're not that strict as others mentioned just Jisung was tired too so instead of eating instant food or making food for himself he should've come with us" 

"I know him for so long and know that he has a lover that he lives together so he wouldn't come even if I ask... You can't even imagine how many times he ditched me for his lover"

Jeno pretends to talk as if he is hurt but ends up smiling in the end,letting your eyes become crescents

"Woah he can find a time for romance... As expected young love"

"He is a romantic,a Romeo" 

"What about you,Mr Lee?"

Jeno wipes his mouth before answering and puts the handkerchief away 

"I didn't have someone to catch my eyes so far"

Renjun smiles,his lips curves up softly

"Didnt..."

The older one shrugs, basically avoiding the topic and stuffing his mouth with foods and luckily Renjun didn't ask much... 

It is noon already when Jeno, Renjun and Jisung arrive the funeral hall. They expect a silent place but as soon as they enter the building they can hear screams and cursing that they start to run there.

"CATCH THIS OLD MAN!!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE" 

They see the manager of orphanage and the men of Kim Sangjun behind him. The manager's nose is bleeding and he quickly hold Jeno's hand 

"Save me please!!"

His eyes are pleading,the angry man from yesterday is disappeared and before the men of Kim Sangjun try to get him Jisung has already pins the one to the wall... The other is coming too but Jeno is quicker than him, pushing the man behind and blocking him to throw a punch to Renjun's way,he pins the man to the ground...

"Oh my god!! Chief Lee I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" 

Kim Sangjun appears, telling his men to back off and bowing many times in front of the cops. His face is annoyed but not because of cops

"He ran away!!" 

He says with a sigh... Renjun looks at the man,he is young and hot looking it would be easy for him to get girls he wants but his arms and chest-the visible parts from his shirt- are full of scars.

They did their responsibility during funeral and the three are waiting for to talk to Kim Sangjun. After the funeral Kim Sangjun bows to them, ready to leave but he feels the tight grip on his arm

"We gotta talk first"

The man smiles cheekily and tries to save his arm from Jeno but why the heck he is so strong...

"Chief Lee I swear to God it wasn't me to rob that car gallery!! Okay I knew there was good pieces there bu-"

"Stop talking nonsense and answer our questions" 

Jisung slaps the man's head,he is annoyed obviously and the man quickly bows...

Now the man is sitting on a bench,the other three are standing in front of you..

"How do you know the manager?"

The man blinks at Jisung's question but shrugs

"You know I grew up in orphanage and that's the reason why I'm at Yeongseon's funeral" 

"Did you know Yeongseon is a child molester?"

The man's face dropped, obviously he knows and even if he wants to lie his expressions are like an open book

"I did!! I even tried to stop him. He came to me that he doesn't want to do it either but..."

"But what?"

Jeno says,voice is too firm even though it was low and the man looks scared,he looks here and there for a while

"But...He couldn't stop himself"

"Because it's what he saw and learn while in orphanage"

Renjun says and Sangjun's eyes widen... His skin color becomes overly white that he avoids eye contact.

"We know what the manager did while he was still manager of the orphanage"

He contunies,hoping Sangjun to take the bait... Renjun isn't sure but he thinks he is right about his feelings

"That's right"

The voice comes so weak that Jeno is shcoked to see Sangjun is crying.

"That son of a bitch... Approached all of us as 'fatherly' of course how would we know what's father or mother that we were all orphan... He tried to do it to me too but did you notice a scar on his cheek?? I did it"

Renjun tries to depict the manager's face and he remembers a scar on his right cheekbone..

"What did he do exactly?"

Jeno asks

"He was taking us to his room, pretending like he was caring us,helping our homeworks but later he started to touch us.. Our private parts and kissed us,telling it was normal and that's what dads do to their kids but I couldn't take it"

Jisung looks traumatized from what he heards so far meanwhile Jeno and Renjun are knowing that they were right

"I cut his face with broken glass then he beat me till death, threatened me not to tell anyone and he wouldn't do it to me again... So he was switched to Yeongseon. After a year he moved another orphanage but he took Yeongseon with him"

Jisung brushes his hair back,he feels bad that now he wants to punch that old hag till death

"Chief Lee!! Don't tell it to anyone!! I swear to God I'll do anything you ask me to do but please don't say it to anyone" 

He looks so ashamed and pathetic. To think that this man was a child years ago and had to deal with something like that... How unfair the world is, especially to the kids.

That day no one talks till evening,Jisung is still traumatized and mumbling "why the world is so curious" to himself...

"To think that all the victims of Blindman were child molesters... What if he was abused like Sangjun or Yeongseon??"

Jisung says, expecting an answer

"I'm kinda sure of that actually... No matter what you say about you overcame your traumas past never leaves you"

Renjun finally answers,he looks so sleepy and that's somehow making him looks much younger.

"Me too... Yeongseon was abused during his childhood so from what he learnt his interest was on children instead of having a normal life like other adults. You may not realise but you live a life that your parents or who raised you choose for you... If you grow up in lovely nature,your character becomes lovely but if you grow up in chaos you will keep a chaos inside you and show it to the people without realizing" 

Jisung nods as if he is listening his teacher in class...

"Wouldn't Blindman kill the manager first if we think what he has done so far?"

His curiosity never letting him breathe

"We are not sure if he is imposter or Blindman"

Jeno replies and Jisung ruffles his hair, totally frustrated... 

"By the way it will be 4th of September in few hours"

Renjun looks at the clock on the wall and tapping his fingers to his wooden desk

"I can't believe we are waiting for someone to die" 

"We have to... Did you tell the cops to wait around parks and kindergartens?"

The youngest nods at chief and checks things on his computer to make sure

"All settled up"


	2. Someone From Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the killer from us?" Now this question is busying their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wrote it so quickly please don't mind my grammatical mistakes... Love you!!

It is around four am in the morning when Jeno,Renjun and Jisung are standing in front of flying chair at closed amusement park... The victim is sitting on one of the chairs and the engine is operating that his dead body is swinging... 

One of the cops comes with a security guard of the amusement park to stop the flying chairs and Renjun goes towards to the victim,red pongee on his eyes,jaw is destroyed by a bullet came from his nape and there is a toy in his bloody hand that it's a barbie doll..

"Let's find out his identity first" 

He says and looks at Jeno. The team chief is mad... Probably mad that he couldn't prevent the murder and not think about amusement park while trying to catch the killer. He pushes his jacket away a little with his hands and put them in his pockets while slowly approaching the tiny detective who is still examining the collapsed body.

"It's okay...There are millions of playground in the town,none of us could think about this place" 

The other says,taking off his plastic gloves and sliding his mask down to his chin. Jeno smiles,the September night is chilly and it's keeping him awake thankfully... His eyes catch a white Audi that now stops at the front gate of amusement park and the public prosecutor gets out of it,with quick steps the man comes to them.

"Same technique?? Is it him?" 

He asks,voice is calm and firm while his eyes dart at the dead body on the chair. The public prosecutor Kim narrows his eyes while examining the victim far away for a while then looks at Jeno and Renjun

"Yeah same technique... But we are still trying to find the victim's identity"

The man nods,his expression never changes and his eyes on the victim again. Not far away they all hear Jisung's voice, it's excited as always and he is waving an ipad in his hand 

"Chief Lee!!" 

He bows then noticing public prosecutor and bows again

"We found out the victim's identity.. His name is Moon Haeyang and he used to work at candy shop near here"

"And???" 

Renjun asks,waiting for to hear the real thing to figure out if he matches with other victims or not

"Was he also child molester?"

Jeno says this time,voice is frustrated obviously but still he tries to hide it 

"Well... If I check his criminal record... Ah yeah I found it!! Yes!! 2 years ago he got fined for child molesting and in his laptop many child porns were found" 

Jisung looks up the three in front of him after turning off his iPad. 

"2 years ago... Isn't it a bit late for The Blindman to kill him?"

Jeno nods when Mr Kim points out a fact.. it's odd generally. Why after all these time the Blindman comes back and starts to kill again?? 

When Jeno wakes up at his uncomfortable chair he sees Renjun,whose desk is totally opposite of his,the other is sleeping and his neck will totally ache after sleeping on chair like that,it looks like get broken meanwhile Jisung lays his head on his desk and shields his arms around it,his wide back is moving up and down softly.

The chief stretches his arms and legs,still sitting on his chair by the way and letting out of little groans totally not expecting Renjun to get up. He must be light sleeper that he notes it.

"Good morning"

His sleepy deep voice kinda scared Renjun that the other flinches and smiles while rubbing his eyes

"It's been awhile that I spent a night on my chair" 

He ruffles his hair and Jeno notices how soft Renjun's hair looks.

"I still can't get use to it even tho I was sleeping here a month ago" 

He finally gets rid of his thoughts about how soft Renjun's hair looks and speaks. Rubbing his eyes but it stings a lot that his hand goes to the drawer under his desk and takes out a box which has his glasses inside and Jeno puts them on, his vision is much better and eyes not sting much as before.

"I'm thinking about visiting Mr Jung today"

"I love how our brains work the same way! I was about to ask that should we give him a visit" 

Renjun says,rubbing his neck with a little pain on his face but he lets out a chuckle when he notices Jisung is awake and looking at the floor with empty eyes..

Jeno's car stop in front of white house with a huge garden and Renjun gets out of the car,looking at the house from outside. Roses on the concrete wall are looking like they'escaping and the smell of them is so nice that the boy sniffs

"You like them?" 

Renjun opens his eyes after hearing Jeno and feeling the other is coming closer,softly touching red petals and caressing them

"I do but I don't have time to take care of plants or animals"

He answers,looking at Jeno who is still touching the red petals

"Lets get inside"

It's so quick that Jeno's mood changes,Renjun thinks... While he has soft expression suddenly he decides to do something else and boom!! He is doing another thing...

The man in his early 50s opens the door and Renjun thinks Mr Jung still looks so handsome that his eyes sparkle to see one of the detective legend up close!! 

Mr Jung pats on Jeno's shoulder softly but then pulls him for a warm hug 

"Our halfling became a team chief!!" 

His voice is cheerful contrary to his strict and cold appearance and Renjun sees Jeno's shy smile

"Sunbae-nim!!"

He rubs his nape shyly, probably didn't want Renjun to hear his nickname used to be halfling because he was a junior in Mr Jung's team

"It would be a waste if you weren't team chief!! Is this Mr Huang you mentioned?"

The man steps aside to letting them in at the same time. Meanwhile Renjun is bowing to him. When they finally sit around a table at the huge garden a cheerful child voice can be heard. A girl around four approaches them but Mr Jung tells her to wait inside with her mommy. It's still unbelievable to see Mr Jung having a normal family life. A legend in police history that The Blindman is the only criminal he couldn't catch during his police career.

"Sunbae-nim,I want to ask you some questions about The Blindman... You're the only one who has more information about him"

Jeno says,his fingers are interwines on the table and the man smiles 

"I was a policeman so I know what others know" 

He smiles when his wife brings cold beverages to drink that both Jeno and Renjun bows,not noticing when the woman arrives.

"Sunbae-nim!! Everyone knows how cagey you are when it comes to The Blindman case! I need information from you cause you're the only one who can help us... If you do I'll not hesitate to inform chiefs that how you helped us and catch him"

Jeno's voice is desperate. No matter how ambitious he is,even Mr Jung couldn't catch The Blindman so he feels hopeless.

"Will you?"

The man's eyes sparkle... Even if he got retired the love of being policeman is still inside of him.

"Jeno you know how important this case to me... So if you let me get in the case I'll tell you everything I know"

Jeno nods,there would not be any harm to include Mr Jung in the case. He is the most experienced one. The man leans in a bit and voice is getting low

"I always get suspect that he is the one from police station or linked with polices"

He looks around as if someone can hear him meanwhile Renjun is trying to figure out why he said this.

"He knows the techniques.. He is always few steps ahead of us that's why we couldn't catch him... Also he gets information cause he knows places where police are trying to trap him" 

Jeno leans back at his chair.. Could it be? The Blindman is actually someone from their side? 

"Mr Jung.. Saying this means taking huge risks. What if he is kinda hacker?"

Renjun speaks for the first time. It's not a lie that even once he also thought about this possibility but it's not like blaming someone,it makes whole polices as suspect.

"I know I knoow" 

Mr Jung puts his hands up then gets up,fast walking to get in house and coming back with a black notebook in his hand. He puts it on glass table and passes few pages and stops when "The Blindman" name is appeared

"Look.. All victims, murder dates and other notes of mine are here."

Renjun eyes the notes, there aren't much difference from what they now so far

"Looks like you're sure he is also victim of child molesting"

Renjun asks, it's the possibility Jeno and him thinks 

"Yeah I'm sure even though I do not have any evidence. Most of serial killers kill because of traumas of their past. They kill who are similar to the person harm them in thr past and to think that The Blindman is killing child molesters,when he was a child he got abused probably by his relatives because it should be the person he used to see a lot so the harassments went on for a while. Probably when he was 12... "

"We also think that way"

Jeno says while nodding slowly and comes back to his old position which he leans on the table

"What about toys and blindfold?" 

"Toys..."

The man leans behind and chews his bottom lip for a while and looks at the two

"Probably while he was abused he got tricked with toys.. It's like ritual guys.. He kills it them as making victims the person who abused him" 

Renjun listens carefully.. It's just hypothesis but this has high possibility to be real. As Mr Jung said,serial killers kill because of their past and kills people who resemble the person they hate. That's why The Blindman turning his victims to the people in his past. 

"That must be highly true but what about blindfold?" 

"I also can't figure out it.. Is it a play? Or he used blindfolds cause the person who abused him to not to see him?? I'm not sure"

The silence captures the air... It's heavy one and no one knows what to say. Renjun takes a sip from cold beverage that Ms Jung brought a while ago, it's not cold anymore but still works well to fresh his body.

"If you think the killer might be police do you also have a suspect?" 

Right!! An important question has slipped from Renjun's mind but luckily Jeno and him are thinking same mostly.

"No.. If I knew that person would be behind the bars now" 

Logic and quick answer comes from Mr Jung.. After staying few more minutes the two decide to leave,Jeno is keep telling Mr Jung to call him if anything happens till he gets into his car.

At the station Jisung is reading few papers but his face has no expression,the boy is sleepless and tired obviously. He bows when he notices Jeno and Renjun.

"Medical jurisprudence reports have arrived but as expected there's no trace from the killer" 

He puts down the papers as if he is throwing them away,now his expression is showing and he is definitely angry... 

"Let's head back home.. We are all tired and there's no improvements"

Renjun says and sees Jisung's eyes sparkle.. Being police is surely hard no matter how much you have enthusiasm. 

It's fifth on September,Renjun puts a croissant on Jeno's desk. Enough to get his attention away from the file he must have read dosen times. The other takes it with a smile and his eyes disappear in little crescents which Renjun finds so cute of the attractive man.

"How many times you've read it?"

"I don't know" 

Jeno takes a huge bite, pushing the file away and making a space for Renjun to sit on wooden desk

"Mr Jung hasn't called yet right?" 

"It's just been a day Renjun.. Why? You think he hides something?"

"Well he surel-"

"Who hides something??" 

They both get up when they notice the public prosecutor getting inside with a smile on his face. He is surely handsome and his smile just adds more charm to his face.

"I came to here to get files of organ mafia since detective Sohn called me here and wanted to know if there's any improvements in The Blindman's case" 

He explains,his voice is calm as always and he looks cheerful today..

"Organ mafia??"

Jeno asks,he heard few things about it how homeless or poor kids get kidnapped and found dead deepest part of forests,most of times one of their kidneys are missing..

"Yeah.. Detective Sohn leads the case and called me for a meeting. You know those homeless kids found in Baekdu mountain,half buried" 

His expression changed between disgust and pity.

"Anyways I'll head out now" 

He turns back on his heels to move but stops when he hears Renjun's voice.

"Won't you ask again who is hiding something??"

The man smiles softly,putting his hands inside his pockets

"That's right but I have dosen of files to take care of... I'm leaving it to you since it's your work to find the killer" 

Renjun smiles back at the man and watches him to leave... When he turns his head he sees Jeno is looking at him

"What??"

"Are you looking at him because he is handsome or you are suspecting of him?"

Renjun lets out a loud laugh that almost making Jeno embarrassed but he shrugs in the end while leading to his desk... Jisung comes inside with a smile on his face,the Jisung from yesterday is disappeared totally

"Oh!! Croissant!!" 

He holds it while putting down his coffee on his desk and eyes the other two.. Seeing Jeno with redden ears,softly chewing his croissant while Renjun is sipping his coffee and looking out of the window

"Will we wait another murder again?"

Both are now looking at Jisung. Jeno shrugs and Renjun nods once... 

"It's so.. I don't know.. We know there will be a murder but we just sit here and wait it" 

"There's nothing we can do right now. We don't even know who to chase"

Jeno sighs, holding his coffee cup. He is also annoyed and finds it frustrating

"You know what?! Let him be... He is killing criminals who hurts innocent kids. I don't know if it's right to say it but I kinda feel relieved when I find out the victims are abusers" 

When Jisung says these words,Renjun eyes him carefully and Jeno notices it. Mr Jung's words echoes in their minds about the killer might be detectives or related to them,someone knows the police techniques...

It's not like both of them are suspecting Jisung... The boy is obviously with them 7/24 but if someone from them can think that way then it's very usual other detectives might think the same way with Jisung.

"Why you are looking at me that way? I know it's weird to say it for me too but would it be better if he just kills it for fun and kills innocent people?" 

Jisung talks again, waiting for an answer 

"Do not talk like that again with others... Not even with us"

Jeno says. His voice is overly strict and thick, enough to scare Jisung... The air feels heavy but luckily Jeno's phone starts to ring, Mr Jung is calling.

"Sunbae-nim!!"

He quickly opens it

"Jeno!! I guess I found it... No! I'm sure I found it"

"What? Who? Tell me quickly!!" 

He feels all blood is moving inside his veins in a rush that making his body itchy

"There are details I need to point out so come to my house in two hours" 

"But Sunbae-nim!! Can't you tell me now?"

"No.. Just come it can't be done on the phone" 

Mr Jung's voice is excited and happy.. After hanging up Jeno notices Renjun and Jisung are looking at him

"Sunbae-nim said he found him"


	3. Red Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's hope it's something expensive so it'd make it easier to find him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii it's a quick update I probably have so many mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy it 🥺

Jeno's car stops in front of a familiar building that been here few days ago,they quickly get out of it and unlike last time they don't mind about the roses on the wall. They stop at the black wooden door and Jeno rings the doorbell,he thinks Mr Jung would quickly open it since he is expecting guests but the door isn't opened. Jeno rings again but that time he sees a woman holding few grocery bags is coming towards to them.  
It isn't hard to remember the woman,she looks exhausted that carrying all those bags all the way and Jeno quickly takes the bags from her hands

"Ms Jung hello" 

The woman is shocked at first but smiles after seeing two familiar faces and gladly gives the other bags to Jeno

"Hello Chief Lee!! It's good to see you too Mr Huang"

Renjun softly nods and smiles to the woman who tries to find her keys in her bag now

"Jaehyun didn't mention that you'd come today,house must be a little messy because of cats" 

She explains,click,the door is opened now. Jeno follows the woman along to the kitchen in which the garden can be seen from the window and there he is... 

A collapsed body on the grass

Jeno feels the shiver from his spine and looks at the woman who is staring out of the window,body has already started trembling and covering her mouth from the shock she has,it all happens in few seconds that now she is running to the garden and screaming when she sees a little blood pool next to her husband's head area. 

Renjun holds the woman, trying to pull her back and thinking professionally about how she could mess the crime scene with her carefree actions.

Ms Jung is now at her neighbours' house yet her mourning sounds can be heard. Polices have arrived at the crime scene,some of them are taking pictures and some of them are taking to the neighbours if they witnessed anything. Jisung comes beside the two but he crouches down next to Jeno who is examining the dead body of Mr Jung now...

"It's him right?"

Jeno nods at the younger's question. His blood is boiling inside his veins and that fucker named Blindman is annoying him much before that.

"But Mr Jung doesn't have a blindfold or a toy next to him.. Just the murd-"

"Mr Jung wasn't a child molester Jisung.."

Renjun speaks for the first time and now the other two are looking at him.

"The killer,I mean the blindman is probably knowing Mr Jung based on there isn't any force on the locker of the main door so Mr Jung took him in... I suppose Mr Jung couldn't hide he knows The Blindman's identity and tried to make him speak or the blindman directly came here cause he knows Mr Jung knew his identity"

Renjun looks towards to main hall and goes to there,next to garden door that connects main hall and slowly approaches the collapsed body meanwhile Jeno and Jisung are carefully listening and watching him..

"They came till here without a problem cause the grasses on the ground still look fine,not like witnessed a fight. Probably Mr Jung was walking front of him so it was easy to kill him for the killer,he took out his gun and directly pointed it on the nape like he did to his other victims and killed him without hesitation... Mr Jung didn't even have a time to attack back"

Jeno brushes his hair back.. It's frustrating him and he can't even look at Mr Jung's dead body

"If it's what you said,seems logic to me though, we should talk to Ms Jung"

He says,she surely knows who can come their home like their own home..

"But her condition doesn't look good"

Jisung responds,his face gets sadden when he remembers how Ms Jung looked before he gets in crime scene

"I know but we had to.. So I'll go"

Jeno says and gets up, with heavy steps he gets out of the place and knocks the door of the house opposite the street. A little girl around her seven opens and Jeno smiles at her, ruffling her hair

"Can you tell Ms Jung that Chief Lee wants to talk to her?" 

She nods and quickly gets inside,Jeno is patient and preserved man. It's what his job requires. He taps his foot to the ground and thinks about Renjun's words few seconds ago.. It all flashes in front of his eyes as film scenario then the little girl comes back

"She is waiting inside"

Jeno smiles and gets inside,seeing around ten women are sitting around Ms Jung and crying along with her. He clears his throat to get their attention

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak alone with Ms Jung?" 

The woman nods to the others and they leave the room silently,when Jeno makes sure they all left she sits next to the her, offering her another tissue

"Ms Jung I know the pain is still fresh but as you also know well I need to ask you some questions"

She nods while wiping her tears and looks at Jeno

"Based on crime scene...It looks like there wasn't a fight occur so we are suspecting the killer might be someone you or at least Mr Jung highly knows..."

She gulps,her pupils are shaking that probably thinking about people who frequently comes to their home. She holds her head

"Ugh... There are so many since Jaehyun was loved by everyone"

"I think so but someone like from family?"

The woman looks at Jeno with a frown on her face then contunies to think about

"Doyoung??"

She says but almost like a whisper.

"Doyoung? Who is he?"

"He was Jaehyun's assistant and they worked on the cases together but he quitted being a policeman at 2013 still he loved Jaehyun a lot that every week he visits us.."

Jeno raises a brow while staring at the carpet for awhile

"Why did he quit?"

"He wanted to open a security company and left but it can't be him.. He is like a son of us"

"We are not sure about anything and I just want you to help us about this case"

She nods and thinks for a while,she talks about another people Jeno takes notes...

"Jeno.."

Her voice comes out as begging and it's the first time she calls Jeno by his name even though she knows Jeno for years

"Jaehyun was still working on that case right?? That Blindman case"

Jeno stays silent,Mr Jung tried to hide this from her probably cause being a wife of policeman is full of struggles so he didn't want to make her worry after being retired but Jeno nods softly.

"That man... He never wanted to get retired"

She says,eyes looking cloudy and the crack of her voice meaning that she is about to cry again. Jeno offers her a glass of water and she takes it

"You also know Jaehyun was never a carefree on his job so he probably has copies about the killer" 

Jeno's eyes shine with Ms Jung's words, instead of asking he waits patiently for her to talk

"He has a little fish boat at the marine,down to the street named 'Sillage' every week he used to go there so..."

Another voice crack and little crying attack... After another few tears she wipes her eyes and breathes heavily

"Go and check there too... I want you to catch the person who killed my husband" 

She says, voice is full of hatred now.. Obviously seeking for revenge.

When Jeno is out of the house he sees Renjun and Jisung are talking beside his car,before he goes beside them someone stands in front of him,bowing

"Excuse me you're Chief Jeno Lee right? My name is Kim Doyoung"

Bingo...

Jeno puts his hands inside his pockets and nods,the prey coming to hunter with his own feet

"I used to work with Mr Jung, I'm still in shock that he is killed"

"Yeah,we are still searching"

"The Blindman right?"

He says,coming a little bit closer to Jeno 

"He didn't stop to chase after that case that we were still talking about it few days ago... If you need my help I'd gladly help you"

Jeno feels confused... For a moment he thinks he has finally catch the suspect which is Kim Doyoung but offering a help? Is he playing a trick? Does he wants to know how much the police knows?

"Thanks for the offer Mr Kim.. If you were so glad to help cases you'd still be policeman"

Jeno says and pats the man's shoulder,leaving him hanging alone and moving towards to Jisung and Renjun.

"Who is he?" 

Renjun asks, seeing Jeno already getting inside the car so he does the same along with Jisung

"Kim Doyoung.. He used to work with Mr Jung but he quitted at 2013 to open his own security company.. Ms Jung said he visits them every week"

Jisung and Renjun looks at each other with widen eyes

"Then.. Is it him? The Blindman?"

"I'm not sure but he is the most important suspect we have till now"

He starts the engine and making his way down to the marine, when he notices the others confused look he stops 

"Ms Jung said her husband has a fish boat and he comes here every week and she said he would always has another copies of his works and suggestted me to come here"

"But hyung.. There are many boats in here"

"She wouldn't be dumb to say the name of it"

Renjun ruffles Jisung's hair and they all start to walk till security cabinet

"May I ask wheres the boat named 'Sillage'?" 

Jeno asks after showing his police ID to the old man inside the cabinet... It wasn't far away from the entrance and Jeno quickly gets inside the boat yet a loud curse comes inside. His face is red from anger

"It's a mess"

"What do you mean?"

Renjun tries to eye inside and sees messy drawers and bed

"Don't tell me!!!!"

Jisung frowns and kicks an imaginary stone in front of him. The killer moves few steps ahead of them meanwhile Renjun gets inside the boat... Thinking about how the killer got inside and what did he do... He was probably panicked cause he left the scene messy-not normally his style- he probably came here after killing Mr Jung because he knew Mr Jung would meet Jeno and him... He notices red stones near the cabinet door of the boat and tells Jisung to call cops for scene searching then a flashlight appears in his mind. He starts to run, leaving Jisung and Jeno confused there but doesn't mind at all,stops in front of security cabinet and the old man gives him a weird look but quickly changes it when he rememebers Renjun is one of the cops

"Security cameras!! I need to see the records from today"

He says,out of breathe and expecting the man to move quickly but instead the old man looks apologetic

"I'm sorry sir... Those cameras are just a decor now, they're not working"

Renjun clenches his jaw. He wants to scream,wants to curse but he can't... He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks behind, seeing Jeno's concerned look on him and he sighs

"The cameras aren't working.. We don't have any prove"

His voice is so down, eyebrows are still knitting 

"WHAT THE HELL?! WITHOUT SECURITY?! THIS OLD MAN WILL PROTECT THE AREA?! ARE YOU KIDD-"

"Jisung..Calm down" 

Jeno holds the boy's arm who is ready to attack the old man inside the cabinet but then he decides to spit on the ground

"What's the date of today?"

An unexpected question suddenly comes out of Renjun's mouth and Jeno checks his phone

"5th on September"

"Then this was the last for this month" 

The silence captures the air... Jeno rubs his temples meanwhile Jisung is rolling his eyes. He is surely annoyed

"But as you said Mr Jung wasnt a child molester"

"I know but.. Its a ritual.. If he kills three every month then it's three... He had to kill Mr Jung because he didn't want his identity to be known"

"But that means his real ritual isn't completed. It's supposed to be 6th of every month"

Jisung tries to figure out whose side he should take... Both are offering logic ideas and both seem fit

"Maybe he will kill tonight or tomorrow?"

He interrupts the two

"If he is an imposter"

Then he adds and gains both sides attention. He eyes the old man inside the cabinet first then starts to walk away,Jeno and Renjun follows him

"Yaa! Explain what did you mean"

He nods at Jeno after making sure he is far away from everyone.

"Don't you think The Blindman is moving so carelessly? He didn't get caught in the year he started his murders and also following years but now he acts so carelessly... Leaving a messy scene in the fish boat, killing innocent person is not suiting him... Even if he is the real 'blindman' he would kill Mr Jung another style,but he killed him with 'blindman's style as if he is a child molester.. The Blindman is someone intelligent, knows our tactics so well but this man is just an imposter. Probably he has child trauma too and contuning what the blindman left 'unfinished' for him so he takes the responsibility and not being well skilled"

Jisung expects an answer,for a while he thinks he's just made very logic explanation but Neither Jeno nor Renjun are responding him making him feel like he is not good enough to read cards

"That could be too.. But it doesn't mean that the killer is still few steps ahead of us"

Renjun says and Jeno nods agreeing him.

"At least he gave us a trace"

"You meant the red stones? Like sand??"

Renjun nods at Jeno and starts to walk slowly 

"Yeah lets hope it's something expensive so it'd make it easier for us to find"

They arrive at the station, stomachs are growling while they're sitting on their uncomfortable chairs. This day was surely hectic.. No one wants to think about this possibility but Jeno's senses are telling another murder will happen


	4. Taking Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should take the risk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad TAT

22.48

Jeno lights his cigarette between his lips after checking the time. He feels nervous,trying to believe himself another murder wont happen but his instincts are bugging him a lot.

"It's pretty chill why don't you come inside?"

He turns his head to Renjun who's hands are in his pocket and his eyes are looking away, examining the city

"Jisung and you don't smoke so I thought it'd disturb you" 

The team chief sees Renjun's lips' formed to soft smile,he can sense warmth and home just from his aura... His mind has flashback over the night he ate with Renjun-it was two days ago- and he'd like to ask him to have dinner again.. Instead of talking about cases he wants to talk about each other more. He clears his throat after exhaling the smoke out of his lungs and watching it disappears 

"Have some coffee!!"

Both turn their head,Jisung is holding a tray which has three cups of coffee and as expected he is smiling brightly,hiding his tiredness.

"If I knew you guys would accompanied me I'd have smoked inside"

"But hyung you usually to smoke inside"

Jisung hands him his coffee

"Waah chief... Just few minutes ago I was touched how consider you are"

Renjun's voice is unexpectedly cheerful and Jeno's ears are turning pink slowly,he smacks Jisung's head softly and contunies smoking, inhaling the last part of his cigarette before taking out another twig from his paquet

"You smoke a lot" 

"Doesn't he? I also say it a lot but he ignores me"

Jeno rolls his eyes jokingly 

"Park Jisung... If you wanna gossip around about me do it while I'm not here and it relieves my stress" 

For the last part Jeno says it while looking at Renjun that the boy has been watching the two cheerfully

"People who smoke always say the same"

Jeno wants to open his mouth but a police officer opens the door of terrace while holding a thin file,he is sweating that probably he took stairs while coming here

"The results of red stones we found at the crime scene has arrived Mr Lee" 

The boy bows and handing the file to Jeno and leaving as fast as he came here. Jeno throws his cigarette away and opens the file, at the first page there are photos of the stones in the messy boat of Mr Jung and the other page some information about the content of the stones

"At least it's not something too common to use"

Renjun says after eyeing the file

"It says those stones are mostly used in gardening and those running paths at the parks,this could include high quality buildings"

"So it's something expensive"

Jisung cut it short Renjun's explanation and the other nods.

"Kim Doyoung is the biggest suspect in this case... If he is ceo of the well known security company he surely lives in mansion" 

Jeno nods,but he doesn't want to directly label the man. He sure suspects him too but it's not right to jump in without evidence

"Mr Jung's funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon and I assume he will be there so it's a chance for us to talk to him"

Jisung says then finishes his coffee, putting the mug on the tray 

"We can examine others too,the suspect will be there surely so let's not focus on Kim Doyoung only" 

This is the answer Jeno has been waiting... He exactly thinks the same way. The suspect will be there, mourn about how sad he/she is, pretending to be someone normal...

It was around 2am when Jeno,Renjun and Jisung are standing next to dead body in child museum. Just before they decided to go back their homes a sudden call delayed their plans for sleeping...

"We already know who did it"

Jisung says,not even his mimics are moving as they used to be and his voice is full of annoyance

"Did the security guard see anything?"

"Yes he said there was a van parked near the garden and it looked suspicious cause they tried to hide it behind the trees on the sidewalk"

Jisung explains since he was the one that catechized the security guard. Jeno comes closer Renjun and Jisung to hear them clearly

"Did he say the something about the color or license plate?"

"He couldn't see license plate cause as I said they tried to hide the van but he is not sure about to color if it's dark gray or dark blue"

Jeno sighs,hands are checking his pockets to find cigarette but he remembers he left the paquet at the car

"The street must have cctv"

He points out. Right it's not something you can see a van stopping near the child museum in the middle of the night

"Those are decor... They stopped working years ago"

"Again Blindman is moving few steps further than us"

Renjun chews his bottom lip, stepping closer to the collapsed body and asking officers to move away while examining the floor. It's very clean unless we see the huge blood pool next to the victim

"There aren't any red stones.. Do we know his identity?"

Jisung nods,taking out his iPad quickly to check the identity.

"Lee Youngbae,40 years old,he was a surgeon but fired cause of his gambling habit. Not married and no relatives"

"Anything about child molesting?"

Jisung shakes his head after quick checking his ipad

"No. He got a huge debt because of gambling and the manager of the hospital fired him cause of his debts the hospital was under mortgage"

Renjun nods, thinking the facts Jisung has said so far

"If the hospital was under mortgage was he shareholder?"

Renjun looks at Jeno,as expected he is good at catching things quickly and again Jisung buried his head down to his ipad

"Exactly!! He was the founder of the hospital with Jung Minsoo"

"No evidence of child molesting.. And if he were killed by the people he was indebted no one would plan the murder detailed and used the blindman"

"But maybe he covered his assault cases"

Renjun rottens half of Jeno's hypothesis quickly

"After the funeral let's go to the hospital and see him"

Renjun doesn't mind the roses this time while walking towards to the black wooden door of funeral house, tailing behind Jeno and Jisung. Today all of them wear their black suits and pins a photo of Mr Jung on their jackets.

As soon as getting inside Jeno can hear Ms Jung's cryings next room,going there and bows to her silently,the woman tries to get up but Jeno stops her quickly and asking the woman next to her to leave them alone for a while

"Did you find anything?"

Her voice came out different than her own voice

"I'm sorry... When we arrived the marine someone already barged in the boat and stole things Mr Jung hid"

Jeno holds the woman who is about to faint and gives her a glass of water then leaving her after listening some of her rants. 

When he goes back to main hall he sees Renjun and public prosecutor Kim Mungyu talking,he walks toward to them and bows to him

"Here you are Mr Lee.. Mr Huang was telling me how did you find Mr Jung that day" 

Jeno nods

"Did you know Mr Jung?"

"Sure I do!! Who wouldn't know him? He was the best"

"Then... You should've known about the blindman case but you said you didn't"

The man smiles warmly,pretty chill about it meanwhile Jeno feels suffocated

"Yeah I told you that time I was studying abroad and I met Mr Jung during his last case he became retired.. About kidnapping immigrants' children and selling their organs"

Jeno nods again and looks around the main hall,eyes are looking for Kim Doyoung and then sees him next to Ms Jung,helping her to sit down 

"Did you find any suspect?"

Renjun nods at the question

"Who?"

The man's voice has come out so excited and Jeno's attention turns back to him

"This guy... He used to work with Mr Jung but he quitted right after the blindman case ended" 

Renjun pointed Doyoung with his head,but this annoys Jeno a bit.. Does he have to spill it? Right Mr Kim is public holiday and he has to know but it's not even clear yet

"However we can't blame him and put him behind the bars quickly"

The man nods and glancing Doyoung time to time

"Yet it's suspicious to quit after that case... What's he doing now?"

"He has his own company about security"

Jeno sees Jisung who is coming towards to them,he bows and stands next to Jeno.. He wants to say something but he can't do it that Jeno understands

"Last time you came to the station you said you were working on-"

"Organ mafia"

Mr Kim completes Jeno's sentence

"You know what's worse?? Some families sell their kids' kidneys for earning money and most of children can't make it after operation" 

Jeno notices Renjun looks away with annoyed look on his face.. 

"Poor and uneducated adults are easy to target for brainwashing. They don't have any choice to accept for money and they will believe what you say without searching" 

Mr Kim smiles at Renjun and Jeno feels the annoyance again,seeing the public prosecutor putting his hand on Renjun's shoulder so easily...

"We should leave now"

Jeno says and Renjun nods. They bow to Ms Jung and leaves, Jisung has already waiting them next to the car

"When did you get out?"

Renjun asks, opening the door

"When Jeno hyung changed the topic"

Jeno winks at him after getting inside the car then starts engine, leaving Renjun confused...

"Did you find anything?"

Jeno looks at Jisung who sits back of the car

"No.. Everything seemed fine and I don't think Mr Jung would hide his real evidences in his house"

Jisung replies then Renjun understands what they're talking about

"Did you search the house??"

"Just upstairs"

Jisung smiles brightly, raising his both hands to show he is innocent

The hospital is too big that one can easily get lost in here. They get inside and showing their police ID to the conseulor next to the entrance. The girl quickly makes a phone call then tells them which room is the manager's.

"Kim Soohyeon"

Jeno reads the name on the door and knocks it before getting inside. A bald man is sitting on his spot, examining few files as if he doesn't know who will come to see him. He gets up and gently shows the couches for the three to sit

"Mr Kim we are here for Lee Youngbae's murder case"

The man nods slowly and a deep sigh follows it.. He quickly changes that it's not the same man they see when they first get inside the room..

"Youngbae... Ah.. Our Youngbae.. He was really a good man"

"A good man but fired from his own hospital"

The man looks at Jisung and just for a second his face color changed and he clears his throat

"Youngbae indeed was a good man... He helped me a lot to have this hospital but he put me under so much debt. I know it's not right to talk about someone who is dead but he had... He had a gambling habit. I payed his debts few times but mortgaging the hospital was too much"

"You have 6 more hospitals"

This time Renjun talks,his voice is so firm that no one would expect it from his soft appearance.

"Sir.. Even if I have 6 more hospitals who would come if they learn that we lost one of them because of gambling?"

Right point..

"I talked to him a lot. Told him to stop cause also I didn't wanna lose such a great surgeon like him"

"Mr Kim do you know Mr Lee for so long?"

The man nods few times quickly

"I do.. We went to same highschool and same university"

Jeno leans in, it's time to ask now what he wants to ask now

"Have you ever witnessed weird behavior about him?? Did Mr Lee love children?"

"Sure he loved!! He even had my daughter's lung operation that since he was the one I could trust more"

"As loving children I meant another way"

Jeno hopes the man gets what he meant, waiting him to answer but it takes few seconds for him to understand

"No no no..."

He shakes his head vaguely

"He was a gambler but he never had tendecy to child molesting. I'm sure of it"

His words are sharp,he really meant everything he has said just now...

They get inside the car again,now they have Lee Youngbae's adress to check. Jeno starts the engine and slowly goes out of parking lot

"Ten years"

He looks behind to Jisung

"It's a very short time to build seven hospitals for the people who starts from the bottom"

Jisung nods to Renjun

"I was thinking the same"

Renjun adds while watching the hospital disappearing... 

"What if Mr Kim was also gambler?? It's not fitting that he earned so much in a short time"

Jisung pouts while counting his fingers

"Weird thing is how did Lee Youngbae accepted being fired... It's not fair to start a company but getting faired,not even getting money but the other party is moving on his life."

Jeno taps his fingers on steering wheel and well focused on the road but she spills whats on his mind anyways.His hand searching for his cigarette paquet that he has been craving all day

"You think the two argued and Kim Soohyeon did it?"

Renjun puts his hand on Jeno's when he has finally found his paquet and takes it away. He sees Jeno wants to whine but he gives up

"That fits unless we see the part how Lee Youngbae was killed"

"Aaaah this is getting confusing every time"

Jisung stopms his feet on the car's ground and gains a deathful glare from Jeno, shyly bows.

Jeno stops the car when he notices the owner of the voice in the other side of his phone. When did Kim Doyoung find his number and calling him out of nowhere? He turns on speaker so Renjun and Jisung can hear too

"Mr Lee I got your number from auntie(Ms Jung).. Actually I want to talk to you face to face but you were surrounded by people so I couldn't"

"Cut it short.. What do you want?"

"Auntie told me the files are missing on the boat and I really wanna help you so I wanted to say I also have a copy of those files"

Jisung covers his mouth,he is about to let out a loud gasp and Renjun isn't different from him.

"Why you have it? Didn't you say you quit?"

Jeno tries to stabilize his voice,he has to look professional and not show any sign to his suspect

"You know Mr Jung never left that case and I was working with him that time so whenever we met we kept contuning talk about the case. He gave me one of the copies... You know how he was,always doing his job after take guarantee"

"So you want to give them to me?"

"Yes.. I didn't expect Blindman would come back and even would go far to kill Mr Jung who was like a dad to me"

"Fine... Send me your address. I'm going to take it now"

Jeno hangs up before waiting Doyoung to talk and changes his route after getting the text.

"Are you sure? What if he planned something? What if he changed the file? "

Renjun's voice is concerned,he rubs his temples and Jisung is staring at the emptyness

"We should take the risk"

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a book while writing it btw...


End file.
